Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
As a power supply apparatus which supplies power to an electronic device, a battery pack having a chargeable battery is available. An electronic device which can operate on a battery pack has a problem that the use of an unauthentic battery pack degrades safety. An unauthentic battery pack is an illegal battery pack disguised as a battery pack manufactured by an electronic device manufacturer or third party. A genuine battery pack has a protection mechanism (a fuse or the like) or control circuit which satisfies a predetermined quality standard and hence has high safety. In contrast to this, many unauthentic battery packs do not have such a protection mechanism or control circuit. For this reason, the use of an unauthentic battery pack may cause an electronic device to malfunction and may also degrade the safety of the electronic device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-282471 discloses an electronic device which can determine whether a battery pack is a genuine battery pack.
The electronic device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-282471 is configured to authenticate a battery pack every time the power of the electronic device is turned on. For this reason, if a battery pack connected to the electronic device is the one manufactured by a third party, every time the power of the electronic device is turned on, it is necessary to inquire of the user whether the battery pack connected to the electronic device is a genuine battery pack. The user needs to respond to the inquiry. This will reduce user-friendliness.
In addition, the electronic device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-282471 is assumed to use only a battery pack as a power supply apparatus. For this reason, when an AC adapter having almost the same shape as that of a battery pack is connected to the electronic device, even if the AC adapter is a genuine AC adapter, the device determines that the AC adapter is an unauthentic battery pack. For this reason, even if an AC adapter is a genuine AC adapter, the user cannot use the AC adapter without inquiry whether or not the adapter is genuine. This will reduce user-friendliness.